


The Pizza Man and the Babysitter

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU (somewhat), Algo asi como TeenMystrade, Greg es repartidor de pizza, Kidlock, M/M, Mycroft es el inteligente, Mycroft es un buen hermano, Sherlock ama la pizza, Sherlock investiga, o eso intenta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: AU - Greg es un repartidor de pizza, y Mycroft llama bastante seguido para poder verloMami y Papi Holmes están de vacaciones y Mycroft no sabe cocinar nada de nada. Greg al rescate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabettablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/gifts).



> Este fic participa del reto de San Valentin del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is real 4 us. Los invito a todas y todos a unirse. Es un grupo muy unido donde pueden discutir temas de interés sin generar peleas :) 
> 
> Le he dedicado este a nuestra admin ya que le gusta mucho el Teen!Mystrade

Otra vez sus padres habían decidido irse de viaje y dejarlo cuidando de su pequeño hermano. La verdad que no podía creer que esperaran que el viniera a casa de vacaciones para hacerle estas cosas. El próximo verano se quedaría en la universidad, pondría cualquier excusa. 

“Vamos Myc, juega conmigo.”

“Vete…”

“Creo que tu problema es que tienes miedo de que te gane.”

“Claro que no querido hermanito, sabes muy bien que soy el inteligente aquí.”

“Quizás estar fuera de casa te ha sacado de práctica, no se porque te sorprendió cuando mami y padre te dijeron que se iban. Era OBVIO que estaban desesperados por tu regreso para irse a revolcar a  otro país.”

“¡WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES! No hables así de nuestros padres, no me hacen falta esas imágenes mentales, por favor y gracias. Además, estás muy chico para andar hablando de esa manera.”

“No importa, el punto es que debiste saber que eso era lo que querían, en cambio pensaste que te quieren ver y pasar tiempo contigo.”

“No seas tan dramático, ellos solo estarán fuera dos semanas, luego estarán aquí con nosotros Sherl.”

“Primero: No me digas Sherl, Segundo: No me interesa la compañía de nadie y TERCERO: ¡TENGO HAMBRE!”

“Bueno, a tu derecha podrás encontrar la cocina, estas en todo tu derecho de hacer algo o calentar algo que ya esté hecho… Es tu casa después de todo.”

“Muy gracioso, quiero pizza.”

“Sherlock, sabes que a mami no le gusta que comas comida chatarra.”

“Pero ella no está y tu me comprarás pizza o no comeré nada, ¿Que prefieres?”

Mycroft suspiró hondo y buscó el número de la pizzería más cercana en su celular.”

\---------------------

Media hora más tarde el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de su pizza.

“¡Myc la pizza llegó, ve a recibirla.”

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco, puso su libro a un lado y se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta mientras pensaba en alguna manera de vengarse de su hermanito. Abrió la puerta distraídamente mientras buscaba su billetera en la mesita al lado de la puerta.

“¿Que te debo?”

“Urm.. bueno este.. Son diesiocho cincuenta… señor”

Mycroft alzó la cabeza con una ceja arriba, no es que nadie le dijera señor si no que usualmente era después de saber quien era. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los del muchacho pudo sentir como sus orejas se calentaban y un rubor corría por toda su cara.

“Solo Mycroft, gracias.”

El muchacho se aclaró la garganta y sonrió, Mycroft pudo jurar que era la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en toda su vida. Se quedó mirando al muchacho lo que él pensó fueron unos segundos. Piel bronceada, cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate derretido, vestido con unos pantalones de cuero, la camisa de la pizzería debajo de una chaqueta de cuero roja y negra a juego con sus pantalones y unas botas negras. El muchacho se aclaró la garganta una vez más y Mycroft tomó un paso atrás. 

“Disculpa, es que… ¿vienes en motora?”

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

“Sep… bueno… si quieres tu pizza entonces… es hora de que el dinero cambie de mano.”

Mycroft sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. 

“Si si, claro… disculpa es que… bueno ya sabes… urm hambre.”

“Claro, es normal.”

Mycroft sacó todos los billetes de su cartera y se los dió, tomando la pizza de sus manos.

“Oye, esto es demasiado, hay casi cincuenta libras.”

“Si, es tu propina… adiós.” Mycroft cerró la puerta rápidamente en la cara del muchacho, abochornado de su comportamiento tan infantil. Escuchó al muchacho tocar la puerta otra vez y gritar que eso era demasiado dinero de propina, pero luego de varios minutos se fue. Sherlock comió su pizza y Mycroft estuvo toda la tarde pensando en ojos color chocolate y piel bronceada, incluso tomó una ducha más larga de lo normal para permitirse  _ pensar _ con más privacidad.

Cuando salió a la mañana siguiente vio que en la alfombra estaban los billetes que le había dado al repartidor de pizzas. Solo había sacado los de la pizza y cinco libras más. 

“¡Sherl! ¿Se te antoja pizza para el almuerzo hoy?”

Sherlock apartó los ojos del microscopio dos segundos para ofrecerle a su hermano su característica mirada de: OBVIO, NO SEAS IDIOTA.

La mañana no pudo pasar más lenta para Mycroft; desesperado por que fuera la hora del almuerzo para llamar a la pizzeria. Se dio un baño y se puso unos pantalones negros, una camisa de botones blanca con las mangas enrolladas a los codos, llamó a la pizzería y se puso a leer mientras esperaba. 

Exactamente media hora más tarde el timbre sonó y él saltó de su asiento, tirando el libro al suelo y casi corre a la puerta. Tomó su billetera y abrió la puerta. 

“Buenas tardes, Mycroft aquí tienes tu pizza extra queso.” dijo sonriente el repartidor, Mycroft no podía creer que recordara su nombre.

“Gracias.  No creas que no noté que dejaste la propina el otro dia.” Le dijo mientras le entregaba el dinero y una buena propina.

“Es que era demasiado, nunca nadie da tanto dinero de propina… sería aprovecharse.”

“Creeme, me haces un gran favor… cuido de mi hermanito y no tengo ni idea de como cocinar algo decente.”

El chico soltó una carcajada.

“Te entiendo… bueno, que disfruten y buena suerte con tu hermanito.”

“No sabes lo mucho que me hará falta.”

Mycroft sonrió el resto del día, ni siquiera el intento de Sherlock de quemar la cocina intentando recalentar la pizza quitó la sonrisa de su cara. Definitivamente llamaría de nuevo mañana.

\-----------------

Había pasado poco más de una semana y Sherlock y Mycroft comieron pizza para el almuerzo todos los días. Mycroft comenzaba a sentirse culpable por dejar su dieta pero al menos sabía el nombre del repartidor de pizza, su nombre era Gregory. Sherlock por otra parte comenzaba a preguntarse por qué su hermano estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de comer pizza.

“¡Sherlock, ven un momento!”

“¿Estás listo para jugar?”

“No querido, ambos sabemos que te pones insoportable cuando te gano en el juego.”

“Creo que tienes miedo de que te gane…”

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco. 

“Sabes muy bien que soy el inteligente, pero bueno… ya que esto no va a acabar, ¿qué tal si damos una vuelta hoy y jugamos?”

“¿Una vuelta? ¿Tú? ¿Qué estás tramando?”

“No estoy tramando nada, quiero salir a dar una vuelta con mi hermanito. ¿Acaso es eso un pecado?”

Sherlock sabía que algo debía tener entre manos su hermano mayor, él nunca caminaba solo por placer pero no iba a cuestionarlo más, no vaya a ser que se arrepintiera y la verdad quería que su hermano se diera cuenta que había mejorado mucho en el juego.

Ambos tomaron sus chalecos, Mycroft tomó sus llaves y la billetera y siguió a un contento Sherlock que salió corriendo y saltando por la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír. Había olvidado lo entusiasta que era su hermanito con el juego.

\-------

Habían pasado dos horas desde que salieron a dar una vuelta y Mycroft estaba ganando el juego como de costumbre pero esto no parecía intimidar a su hermanito como otras veces.

“¿Que tal la señora allí sentada, a tu izquierda?”

“Divorciada.”

“¿Razones?”

“Su marido la engañó con… ¿su nueva asistente? 

“Dime que ves.”

“Lo obvio, decoloración en el dedo anular, está jugando con ese dedo dándole vueltas a un anillo que usualmente estaba ahí. Pero sobretodo tiene un libro en la mano que se titula: ¿Qué hacer ahora que estás sola? Una guía para la mujer independiente.” 

Ambos se echaron a reír y tuvieron que sentarse a tomar aire.

“Bueno, creo que te la puse muy facil, dime ¿como supiste que era su nueva asistente?”

“Todo tiene que ver con el libro y su vestimenta, lleva un buen traje, caro pero está sentada en una mesa de afuera de un café con un almuerzo de su casa, no tiene dinero para comer fuera pero está acostumbrada al ambiente de este lugar… Quiere decir que el divorcio la ha dejado sin el dinero al que estaba acostumbrada. Es obvio que su marido tenía un buen trabajo y todo bien trabajo viene con una asistente.”

“Muy bien, Sherlock… solo hay una cosa que se te quedó…”

“¿Que cosa?”

“El esposo la engañó con su NUEVO asistente.”

Sherlock abrió la boca de asombro. 

“¡Siempre hay algo! ¿Como supiste?”

“Te explicaré cuando tengas más edad.”

“Explicame ahora, ¡QUIERO SABER!”

“Hay cosas que solo notas cuando tienes ciertos conocimientos, Sherlock… ¿Listo para aceptar tu derrota y aceptar que aún sigo siendo mejor en el juego?” Mycroft sonrió con autosuficiencia y le guiñó el ojo a su hermano.

“De acuerdo, pero cuando sea grande seré más listo que tu Mycroft ¡y más alto!”

Mycroft sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Claro que su hermano sacaría a la luz algo que no tenía nada que ver solo para ganarle en algo.

“Claro que si Sherl… lo que digas.”

\-----------

Una vez regresaron a casa ya habían pasado varias horas después del almuerzo, Mycroft debatió si Gregory todavía estaba de turno para pedir una pizza.

“¿Quieres una pizza?”

“Si, como quieras.”

Sherlock estaba decidido a saber qué era lo que tenía  su hermano que había pedido pizza todos los días y no su acostumbrada dieta. Así que esta vez estaría pendiente a la puerta.

Mycroft ordenó lo habitual, se cambió de ropa por algo más relajado y se sentó a leer su libro mientras Sherlock analizaba unas plantas que recogieron de camino a casa. Una vez sonó el timbre fue Sherlock quien corrió a la puerta, cuando Mycroft intentó caminar hacia él se tropezó con los cordones de sus zapatos que estaban atados juntos y luego con una caja que había entre la sala y la puerta de entrada cayendo de bruces al suelo. 

Apoyó su cabeza en el suelo, queriendo que se lo tragara la alfombra. Gregory dejó la pizza en el suelo y apartó a Sherlock para correr a ayudar a Mycroft a levantarse, puso su mano en el hombro del chico y el otro gruñó.

“Ahora no Sherlock.”

Mycroft apartó la cara del suelo y abrió los ojos como platos, mirando al chico que ahora agarraba su hombro. 

“Gregory… siento mucho esto… yo…” intentó pararse pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabia que hacer, Gregory lo ayudó sonriendo.

“No importa.” 

Miró hacia abajo y rió. 

“Ya veo cual es tu problema… creo que tu hermanito solo queria hacerte una broma.”

Y sin decir nada más se arrodillo frente a Mycroft quien miró hacia abajo sorprendido, Gregory le ofreció una mirada pícara y sonrió de medio lado y acto seguido se dobló para desatarle los cordones y atarlos correctamente. Cuando se levantó su cara quedó pegada a la de Mycroft, amenazando seriamente su espacio personal, sintió un calentón en las orejas que recorrió todo su cuerpo y dió un paso atrás, después de verlo arrodillado frente a él no confiaba para nada en su control.

Se aclaró la garganta y pasó su mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello, mientras intentaba que no se notara su nerviosismo y excitamiento. 

“Gracias… ya sabes como son los pequeños…”

“En realidad no se… soy el menor de mis hermanos.” El chico sonrió y Mycroft pensó que podría colapsar allí mismo.

“Que suerte tienes.”

“¡OYE!”  Sherlock se quejó, plantandose en medio de su hermano y el repartidor que por lo visto tenían mucha confianza… Ya sabía el porqué de la insistencia de su hermano en comprar pizza y no pensaba pasarlo por alto.

“Ya que entregaste tu pizza puedes irte, repartidor.”

“¡Sherlock, comportate!

Sherlock puso cara de pocos amigos hacia el invasor, tomó la pizza del suelo donde Gregory la había puesto y se fue a la cocina.

“Disculpalo Gregory, es un imprudente como podrás notar.” 

“No tienes porque disculparte, eso soy después de todo, un repartidor y ya te he dicho que me llames Greg.”

“Bueno, es que me siento un poco raro…”

“Esta bien, hasta la próxima… ¿mañana?”

“Por supuesto.”

Una vez Greg se fue, Mycroft fue a la cocina y se recostó del umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirando a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos. Sherlock siguió comiendo su pizza, ignorando por completo a su hermano.

“¿Qué pretendías hacer?”

“Solo queria saber cual era el misterio de la pizza, pero ya veo que eres como todos los demás aburridos humanos, estás detrás del repartidor.”

“Primeramente hermanito, ambos somos humanos, segundo no estoy detrás de nadie y si lo estuviera no sería de tu incumbencia. Además, su nombre es Gregory no ‘repartidor’.”

Sherlock bufó y fue a la cocina seguido de su hermano, inusualmente feliz.

Al día siguiente Mycroft se levantó muy temprano, necesitaba ordenar la casa un poco ya que solo quedaban varios días para que sus padres regresaran y Sherlock parecía no entender lo que significaba ‘orden’. Cuando se acercaba la hora del almuerzo Sherlock se le acercó con cara de pocos amigos.

“Quiero comida china.”

“Habiamos acordado en pizza, amas la pizza Sherl.”

“Yo no amo la pizza, quiero comida china Mycroft.”

Cuando Mycroft se disponía a refutar el timbre de la puerta sonó y ambos se miraron un poco confundidos. Mycroft se movió a abrir y para su sorpresa era Gregory con dos cajas de pizza, un botellón de soda, su atuendo habitual de cuero y una brillante sonrisa.

“No recuerdo haber pedido aún…”

“¡TRAICIóN! Has ido a mis espaldas y has ordenado la pizza de todos modos. ¡Eres una vil rata!”

Mycroft se volteó y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, Sherlock sabía muy bien que una vez esa mirada era apuntada a su persona era momento de huir. Una vez se retiró, Mycroft volteó una vez más hacia Greg, quien lucía un poco mortificado.

“Se que no has pedido la pizza aún… es que… salí temprano y aún no llamabas pero  quería traerla…”  Miró hacia abajo, nervioso.

“Disculpa, fue un real atrevimiento es que… pensé que ya que salí temprano podríamos compartir el almuerzo, traje la favorita de Sherlock pequeña y tu favorita para nosotros dos.”

“¿Como sabes cual es mi favorita?”

“Siempre pides una pizza de mitad pepperoni y mitad pollo, no se… pero siempre imaginé que la de pollo era para ti pero… pude haberme equivocado.”

Mycroft sonrió. “No te equivocaste…”

“Siempre hay que confiar en tu intuición.”

“Prefiero confiar en las pruebas sustanciales.” Mycroft contestó, tomando el botellón de soda e invitando a Greg a entrar con un gesto de su mano libre.

“Pero no me equivoque.” Greg le contestó con una guiñada de ojo que amenazó con tirar a Mycroft al suelo. 

“Ven al comedor, le llevaré su pizza a Sherlock y vuelvo enseguida.”

Mycroft guió a Greg al comedor quien lo seguía muy de cerca, amenazando seriamente el espacio personal del pelirrojo.

Mycroft subió al cuarto de su hermano y le entregó la pizza. 

“Estaré abajo con Gregory, te trajo esta pizza para ti… pero puedo pedirte comida china más tarde si  aún quieres Sherl.” Mycroft hablaba en un tono suave y bajo.

“¿Por qué tiene que venir? Es un extraño, My.”

“Sabes muy bien que Gregory no es una amenaza, es un buen muchacho y está esperando la aprobación para entrar en la academia de policía, hablamos sobre eso ¿recuerdas?”

Sherlock asintió. 

“Dije que estaba en la academia, pero me corregiste…”

“Si, bueno si quieres bajar a comer con nosotros eres bienvenido.”

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y fingió vomitar.

“No, gracias prefiero ir a la iglesia.”

Mycroft sonrió y se marchó, en el fondo celebrando que Sherlock decidiera quedarse arriba. Cuando llegó al comedor Greg no estaba, cuando miró alrededor lo vió en la sala de estar observando las fotos.  _  No no no no no. ¡No las fotos!  _ Gritaba Mycroft en su cabeza. Greg se volteó y el otro se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

“¿Algo mal en las fotos?”

“Disculpa, que  vergüenza, no debiste verlas.”

“Eres adorable, ¿lo sabes?”

“Dificilmente, me decian completamente lo opuesto…” 

“Lo eres…” Greg se acercó a él, invadiendo nuevamente su espacio personal. Mycroft miró hacia abajo, sonrojado y Greg puso un dedo en su barbilla para hacerlo mirar al frente.

“Hey… eres hermoso Mycroft, lo eras antes y lo sigues siendo.”

Mycroft dió un paso atrás. 

“No estás siendo apropiado.”

“¡A la mierda la propiedad, he estado casi dos semanas siendo apropiado Mycroft, cuando lo que quiero es besarte y hacerte mio!”

Mycroft abrió los ojos como platos, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, mordió sus labios para no dejar escapar el gemido que quería salir y sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Greg, tomándolo en un beso urgente. Greg puso una mano en su cintura mientras que la otra se posaba en su nuca, tirando del pelirrojo cabello.

“Eres hermoso.” repetía una y otra vez Greg entre besos y mordidas. Mycroft lo empujó hacia el sofá, montando a horcajadas en los muslos de Greg. Mientras el otro besaba su cuello, sus mejillas y su boca desesperadamente. Cuando se apartaron para tomar aire, Mycroft posó su frente en la de Greg y sonrió, respirando hondo varias veces. Greg pudo notar que queria decir algo pero estaba dudoso.

“Deberíamos comer esa pizza antes de que se enfríe.” Le dijo en vez de preguntarle qué quería decir, algo le decía que no era el momento.

Mycroft asintió y le dio un beso nuevamente. Greg sonrió y lo ayudó a pararse, tomándolo por la cintura.

Una vez sentados en la mesa del comedor Greg observó a Mycroft, estaba nervioso. 

_ Inexperto _

“No tenemos que hacer nada… lo que dije antes…es la verdad pero te espero, a que estés seguro, que de verdad quieras hacerlo.”

“Estoy seguro.”

“Pero nunca lo has hecho.”

“¿Como sabes?”

Greg sonrió de medio lado.

“Intuición.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Se me olvida decirles, espero que las fans de Supernatural hayan captado el guiño en el titulo ;)


End file.
